Reciprocated
by NoirJuillet17
Summary: Very AU. Akela Haimi, a young Hawaiian witch, transfers into Hogwarts and into Fred’s life in his sixth year, bringing with her mischief, trouble, a dark past, and a prophecy. Not your typical American Witch in Hogwarts story.


Disclaimer/ A/N: Welcome to my first fanfic (cheering and dancing). As we all should know by now, I'm not the genius who owns the wonderfully mischievous Fred and George Weasley, or their friend Harry Potter—that would be J.K. Rowling, our favorite person in the world (Please don't sue!).

I also (unfortunately) don't own the chapter titles. _Those _would belong to the two greatest Japanese bands ever, Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper, from the manga/anime Gravitation (which in turn is owned by Maki Murakami). Don't look for the titles to make sense. That's not the Gravitation way.

And one more thing. If ever it takes me more than a week to post the next chapter, and for some crazy reason, you actually _want _another chapter, e-mail me. E-mail like there is no tomorrow. Make sure I don't forget. I'm lazy. I need motivation. And I'll love all of my reviewers like my own personal Fred and George!

**Chapter 1- Rage Beat**

Two pairs of eyes stared out towards the sea, at the crashing waves inviting them in. One pair slowly looked away, too stubborn to cry.

Akela Haimi glared at the trunk standing on the porch in front of the door, and wished it would fling itself into the ocean just for existing. As she turned back towards the ocean, she saw her mother, Kelani, looking back at her.

Behind her, the trunk started inching towards the shoreline.

"Akela, ku'uipo, sweetie," Kelani started in that sickeningly sweet voice that only meant bad news. "You'll be fine! We're not sending you away forever, you know."

Akela only raised an eyebrow and stared at her friends surfing. The trunk moved a bit more.

She almost choked as her mother threw her arms around her, tight enough to squeeze juice out of a stone. "It's the best wizarding school in the world, you know, and you'll be back at Christmas. We'll miss you," she added cautiously, "but it's for your own good."

They quickly turned as a thud sounded. The trunk lay sideways in the sand in front of the porch.

Kelani quickly looked around for Muggles looking around where they shouldn't have been, flicked her wand and whispered "Locomotor…" The trunk levitated, then righted itself. "I told you not to balance that thing on the edge!"

She shot a glance at Akela, who shrugged. "It's for your own good," she repeated. "And, honey—" (back to that sickeningly sweet tone; Akela sat on the trunk and tried her best to drown it out) "—I know you're scared."

"I'm not—"

"But, Akela, your name means noble!"

"I know, but—"

"You'll be fine. You'll make plenty of friends, and you'll do well in school…"She was now nervously smoothing Akela's robes and hair, and adjusting the pendant that hung from her neck, her quick hands doing anything they could to stay moving. "Albus Dumbledore is your headmaster, it's an excellent school—_scorgify_…" she muttered suddenly, and cleaned the sand from the bottom of Akela's robes.

"Ma!"

"But I don't know what I'll do," Kelani continued (her hands were now smoothing Akela's eyebrows), "with my baby all the way in Europe. I won't be there to help you!"

Akela jerked away. "Ma, stop it!"

Kelani suddenly went silent and studied her daughter's face for a few moments, as though discovering it for the first time. "But you'll be fine," she said finally. "You're a Haimi. You'll make us proud."

"Yeah?" Akela murmured as her mother walked away. She heard the front door slam as her father walked out, and wished he would follow the trunk into the ocean. Unfortunately, he instead strode over to Akela, bringing her Firebolt.

"Don't wanna forget his, now do you?"

"Thanks." Akela never looked at him, but took the racing broom from his hands and placed it on top of her trunk.

Desperate for any sign of life out of his daughter, Akela's father said, "You gotta get going soon. You got everything?"

"Yep."

"You nervous?" Another attempt.

"Nope." Another failure.

Her father gave up and sat on the sand, looking up at his daughter. "Akela, you _do _understand that we're not _sending _you away, yeah? You just need more wizarding training than me and your mother can give. We're not sending you to this school 'cause we're mad at you." He tried to look Akela in the eyes. "We're not mad at you. You understand, yeah?"

Akela nodded bitterly and stood up. "Yeah. I get into a fight, get expelled, and you ship me off across the world. But you're not mad. _Mahalo _for that."

"Yeah, you _should _be thanking me for that," her father exploded. "I got you into that school! It's one of the best in the world, you know, and you don't even appreciate it!" His tone softened. "I'm doing it because I love you, ku'uipo. I do it for your own good."

He walked into the house without another word to her. Akela heard him yell to her sister, Leilani, to get the portkey ready. She really wasn't nervous, she reassured himself. There was nothing to be nervous about. It was just a new school with new classes and new kids. Just a school. They were all the same.

"A muggle school is about as similar to a wizarding school like a dog is a phoenix…" Akela muttered, as Leilani walked out of the backyard, carrying Akela's surfboard.

"Howzit, little sister?" she asked, and when she got no response, she added, "Oh, c'mon, you lolo. You're not nervous, huh?"

"No, I'm not nervous," Akela exclaimed. "I just don't wanna go. And—" She had seen the look on Leilani's face. "—don't give me the speech about 'It's for my own good' and da kine!"

"Yeah, okay…" Leilani smiled and adjusted her hair while Akela scowled. She was the "noble" one, the "brave" one, the boyish one; Leilani was the opposite, the "heavenly flower". The one who could talk in quick pidgin to the other natives, and who could just as easily become a social butterfly and get along with the rich mainlanders who came to visit their restaurant. The one who was already the perfect witch, who had been taught by her parents because she was the "promising" one, while Akela had been stuck in a muggle school because it was "best for her."

Not that she was jealous.

"But, hey, lolo," she laughed suddenly. "You go over there, and you make Hawai'i proud, yeah? I'm gonna turn the surfboard into the portkey, you know, so you can bring it with you."

"Don't bother," Akela said (her mother, in the house, yelled, "It's time to go already!"). She touched her wand to a flower on the ground and whispered, "Portus."

She smiled at her sister. "Tell them all I said bye."

"Wait, why not?" her sister said, confused, as Akela gently touched the newly formed portkey.

Akela only snickered. There were no waves in the north of England…


End file.
